


Delightful Punishment

by lunar_saturn_88



Series: Other Supernatural characters [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 06:10:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16887099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunar_saturn_88/pseuds/lunar_saturn_88
Summary: John decides he needs a rough night with you.





	Delightful Punishment

John had forcefully pushed you onto the motel room bed not giving you too much time to react to his actions. John was sometimes rough with you and it wasn’t like you minded it. You sometimes loved having John being rough with you.  It reminded you of how much you had teased him at the bar that night.

You let out a soft moan as you felt his thick cock slowly moving against your soaked folds collecting your arousal on his cock. “John please.” You said in a needy whine.

“So needy aren’t you?” He said softly against your throat nipping at it lightly.

You let out a soft whine. “John please.” You moaned out his name pleading with him to claim you.

“You teased me at the bar which is a bad girl. I don’t think you deserve to be impaled on my cock.” He said in a whisper causing a needy whine to escape your lips.

  
“Please. I’m so sorry.” You moaned as you wiggled under his large frame.

John forced your legs around his hips before slamming into your soaked pussy causing a gasp to come from your parted lips. He wrapped his arms around you as he began to slam into you.

Your arms wrapped around him as he slammed into you at a forceful and rough speed that made you see stars every time that his cock slammed into your cervix causing your eyes to flutter close in pleasure. You knew that teasing him was well worth it because he always gave you what you wanted. Your fingernails dug into his back as he continued to thrust his cock inside of you. You could feel your orgasm getting closer as he continued his relentless pace.

John gripped you closer to his body. He felt your walls of your pussy constrict around him getting ready to milk him for what he was worth. He felt you shudder underneath him and your walls clamping around him. He shuddered almost falling onto you as he worked you through your orgasm and his that you had milked from him. He moved some onto his side, his cock still softening inside of you as he pulled you to him causing you to whimper due to being over sensitive.

“I’m going to have to do that more often.” You said with a soft moan of delight.


End file.
